Lizzie stone
lizzie stone infobox she is the main protagonist of five nights at Freddy's, and appears in the fan-made prequel, five nights BEFORE freddy's she was dating glen, was a high-school outcast, and named Elizabeth. PART TWO after putting up the last camera, her boyfriend questions the necessity in it. she then encounters freddy before kristen's death, ironically caused by freddy. PART THREE she is watching Kristen's death, and makes a remark about not finding Kristen's body there, suggesting it was eaten. later that night, jeff suffers his wife(Kristen)'s fate, this time caused by foxy. she is then is chased by foxy, but he gos away at 6:00 am. PART FOUR she makes a vlog to her family about foxy and the other weird happenings, and admits she is not scared by the animatronics, knowing they are not "at their worst" yet. that night, her boyfiend dies and bonnie, his killer, attempts to eat him, but she tells him not to, calling him "mr. fluffy pants!". he then chases her. but the next day, it is implied that bonnie ate him anyways. PART FIVE she attempts to provoke bonnie by hitting him repeatedly, but he does not move, implying that they are only alive at night. she then makes a vlog telling them about their lake of life in the daytime. but she asks maggie about them, and she confesses foxy's tormenting her. but Maggie tells her about her suspicions for chica, and they plot an attack. but that night, as she calls out to foxy, Maggie is killed by chica, and presumably eaten. but when lizzie demands to know " what she(chica) did to her(Maggie)?!" chica then chases her in the restroom, where she makes another vlog. PART SIX having survived, she finds a cellphone from 130 years ago, and there is a picture of freddy on it. she makes a vlog telling them that the stuffed animals "really ARE capable of anything!". that night, she is in her bed, staring at foxy and saying "it is ON." she then tackles him, and remarking about how easy it was. but then foxy flips her onto the bed, turning the tables and now HE is on HER. but soon she turns him on the bed, and tells him to " stay down if you know what's good for you.". she is next seen surrounded by the animatronics (including foxy.) and she starts to be at the height of a fatally fearful outburst but she, unlike the others, calms down, and breathes, and she is no longer scared by the animatronics. she yells that they are just stuffed stuffed animals and that she isn't scared of them anymore. then, the episode ends, leaving her fate unknown. PART SEVEN she is seen in the living room, the animatronics gone, therefore a survivor. she then makes a vlog to reassure her loved ones that she was alive, and promised to come back in a week. a week later, her loved one watched the videos and were talking about her promise, and she appears, relieving them. they then hug, and it ends as a picture of freddy appears. five nights BEFORE Freddie's she is also in the fan-made prequel, revealed to be a high school outcast. and Kristen calls her " Elizabeth lizzie stone", revealing that to be her name TRIVA - in original drafts, she was going to return and die in the five nights at Freddy's three, but this idea was scrapped. - she was originally named Emily bruins. Category:Status: alive